Rith
Rith, The Awakener, is an Alicorn pony and is the main character of When Heaven Cries. Description Rith is an Alicorn pony with red to maroon fur and a dark brown mane almost black. She sports three horns on her head, the outer two curve upwards while the centure horn is her actual unicorn horn. Rith's hind legs resemble the feet of a sheep rather than a horse. She also wears golden horseshoes on her front normal horse feet, studded with two large jewels. Rith has bright green eyes with red slices. Rith is an little emotionally unstable. She longs to be loved an accepted but seem to go about these things the wrong way. Rith is very lonely but she gets by. She is also extremely intelligent, maybe more so that she knows it. Rith is a trickster, or more so, she with holds the truth at first. Rith disguises herself as a beautiful Alicorn named Lucky Star, with a long flowing rainbow mane and white fur. In this form Rith acts different, usually kind, sweet, innocent and thoughtful, not that much different from her own personality in ways. She uses this form to get close to others, fearing her truth appearance would frighten away would be friends and lovers. Once she feels comfortable enough with the pony, she'll reveal her truth self, however this usually ends with disaster. So Rith chooses to hide herself away from he world while just watching and longing. Rith is majorly lonely and is always seeking affection from others, whether that be for acceptance, companionship or love. Most of the things she does is to get some kind of affection out of others. She also seems to go about this all in the wrong ways. Rith is also a romantic and usually quickly to fall in love, but falls just as fast out of it for whatever reason. Rith enjoys learning, however she isn't really a nerdy person herself. She enjoys learning new things, whether it be about new magic, or events or even just how things work. She isn't too fond of lower intelligent ponies and rather associate herself with more smarter ponies. Still she doesn't think less of others and doesn't view herself any higher, in fact she has a poor image of herself. Rith suffers from poor body-image and low self-esteem issues. Despite this, she can see the best in others and has a very open mind. History Rith's past is a little hazy and clouded in mystery but what is know was she once was a princess that lost her crown and disappeared. She was born long before the two current princesses established their empire and she can recall a time before even Discord ruled. At some point with an unknown event that caused her to lost everything, Rith changed and was self-exiled from the Kingdom, however she never really left. There was rumors or betrayal or a plot to over throw the crown however these are only rumors. Rith disappeared from existence and was never seen or heard from again and forgotten from history. Or so most would think, Rith hadn't really disappeared but took on a new form and a disguise and was hiding among the regular ponies. Rith had been traveling around all across Equestria, experiencing new things and learning. Rith has maintained an influence within Equestria through curtain and sometimes major events. She was the one behind released NightMare Moon from her prison once a thousand years had past. When she learned that the Canhelings were planning to invade Canterlot, Rith at first help to aid Queen Chrysalis gain access to Canterlot, but then she sent a threat to the Captain of The Guard to warn them of the impending invasion. Rith with-drew during the actually invasion, but attented both weddings, the first with the Changeling Queen and the second with the real Cadance under the disguise of Lucky Star. Later when the invasion fail and some time had past, Rith wandered off to the far north under the glacers where she found King Sombra's imprisoned in a block of solid ice. Seeing him reminding her of her brother Crosis, and she set the King free. After King Sombra broke his own spell on the Crystal Empire, Rith hung out in the Empire ground and gave no aid to the mane six in their efforts to save the Kingdom, simply because she did not know where the Crystal Heart was and she as enjoying herself at the festival. Rith never aided beyond starting the events that would acquire, she was just simply helping to kick start events, acting as the catalyst. When she is not helping things along, Rith is usually wondering around Equestria, moving from city to city, town to town looking for something to do on her endless sure for Mr. Right. Rith often will often stop at the local library to read up on any news or new spells or knowledge she can learn. She'll ago visit the movie or acting theater but only is what is playing is good or intelligent. While in different locations Rith is usually looking for some pony to be her lover. She is quick to fall head over hooves for someone and spends a large portion of her time seeking their affections. She usually leaves after losing interest in the pony or if the relationship ends badly. Most often Rith just disappears without a trace. At some point Rith had met or meets some famous people, including Discord and King Sombra, and formed temporary lesbian relationship with Chrysalis that doesn't end well. Rith also for a while started to eat Changelings because of that and recruited her brother in doing so. After wandering around Equestria, with a few visits to her brother's kingdom, Rith met a Changeling hybrid named Skipsalou, whom had a pony's heart. He begged her to teach him how to use it and after very little persuasion, she agreed and took him as her appentice. She stopped eating Changelings after this. Rith did not care that Twilight was made into an Alicorn and a princess. Rith did travel to the human word several times with Ivory, however she returned to the same school in-which Twilight had visited along with her brother Crosis in search of the Alicorn Amulet. Sometime later, during the events of the third season, Rith avoided Ponyville all together because of the mysterious dark places. Being an Alicorn and of royal blood, with both Celestia and Luna gone, Rith technically could have assumed the throne, if it were not for the fact Twilight had been made into a Princess. Trivia *Rith is named after a female meerkats born in the Whiskers Mob of the same name, who was named after a Magic the Gathering Card. *Rith is only one of two true Alicorn ponies belonging to Aniju Aura, the othe being Crosis. *Rith possesses the Element of Hate of the Elements of Misery as well as the Element of Love of the Elements of Bliss. *Her influences with releasing to the major villains of My Little Pony earned her the Title Awakener. Category:Alicorn ponies Category:Royal ponies Category:Princess ponies Category:Ivory members